Digimon Tri DxD
by alexzero
Summary: Hay leyendas que acaban, pero otras apenas comienzan una el que fue una vez el Sekiryuutei mas poderoso, Issei se embarca en una nueva aventura con uno amigos que no veía hace años...esta es la historia de Issei Hyodou el niño elegido del valor.
1. Prologo

**Digimon Tri DxD**

 **Prologo**

Issei suspiro de cansancio con todo lo que ha pasado, ya paso un año desde todo lo sucedido cuando este entro en el mundo sobrenatural y conoció a Rias Gremory, la que supuestamente seria su "Prometida" y las otras Chicas que serían parte de su "harem" más sin embargo las cosas no terminaron muy bien ya que después de que la Khaos brigade fue destruida al igual que Qlippoth junto con Rizevim Livan Lucifer gracias al trabajo de equipo de casi todas las Facciones quienes lograron evitar la destrucción del mundo humano y mantener el equilibrio en el mundo sobrenatural pero Issei también fue parte importante de ello ya que gracias a su intervención logro lo que nadie ha podido hacer guiar a las facciones y motivarlos a estar unidos por un objetivo en común y ese es "luchar para vivir por un mañana mejor" además de evitar que Rizevim liberara al Trihexa.

Pensando que ya después de esto estaría con sus amigas y podría vivir en paz, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera.

Después de ello Rias y Akeno se graduaron y fueron a la universidad conocieron a un profesor que para ellas fueron muy guapo y empezaron a pasar más tiempo con él y rara vez las veían en casa, con Asia Xenovia también con unos compañeros de clases al igual que todas las demás chicas incluso Rosseweisse estaba saliendo con un profesor.

Para Issei suspiro decepcionado de ellas ya que a diferencia de las chicas el sí mantuvo la promesa de cuidarlas pero ahora veía que esa promesa ya no valía para nada según ellas, no lo dijeron ellas mismas pero sus actos lo decían todo.

(n/a: quiero aclarar esto, aquí la historia será casi igual al canon solo que issei no será tan pervertido es más inteligente, no al grado de Sona Sitri pero un poco cercano y también será más maduro ya verán el porqué, además de que Issei nunca fue golpeado por el veneno de Samael debido a que fue muy inteligente el no subestimar a Shalba y logro derrotarlo antes de que usara el veneno, por lo que nunca perdió su cuerpo original y logro rescatar a Ophis sin problemas, sin más que agregar continuemos).

Issie volvió a suspirar por lo que está pasando, en ello se puso a sentarse en su escritorio a abrir una gaveta encontrando muchos papeles de su programa de oppai dragón, pero lo que nadie sabía a excepción de issei es que en la parte de la gavina tiene un compartimiento oculto en donde este saco una foto que este al verlo le invadió una nostalgia que no sentía desde hace mucho.

Foto: /images/KE7rhQ

(n/a: imaginen que en vez de Tai esta issei)

En el mismo compartimiento estaba una especie de dispositivo digital el cual tenía forma cuadrada con una antena pequeña tres botones de color azul con una y en el medio una pantalla pequeña.

Foto: /images/XEieZZ

Y finalmente en el mismo compartimiento tiene una etiqueta con un emblema en el interior el cual este símbolo es un sol anaranjado. El sol siempre ha sido símbolo de poder, de la grandeza de Dios, de fuerza. El sol nos da su energía para vivir. Naranja porque en algunas culturas le dicen ser el color de la valentía.

Foto: /images/oMzBEN

Esto es un secreto que ningún ser sobrenatural, ni siquiera a su amiga de la infancia Irina a excepción de Ddraig lo sabe, así es como lo están leyendo y pensando y es que Issei es uno de los niños elegidos y portador del emblema del Valor.

Issei vio esto y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de sus viejos amigos estaban lejos y no pudo evitar caer una lagrima pues había pasado un año y no se sabe que había sido de ellos, pues desde que entro en el mundo sobrenatural había sido toda una montaña rusa de sucesos pues no tenía casi tiempo de al menos enviarles una carta o un correo electrónico, ya que no quería que ningún ser sobrenatural ni siquiera los líderes de las facciones Bíblicas se supiera de su pasado como niño elegido, pues no sabría explicarlo con Ddraig no tuvo que hacerlo ya que este vio en sus recuerdos y este debía de admitir que estaba sorprendido ya que este no esperaba que su compañero ya haya salvado no solo el mundo humano sino que también salvo al mundo digital cuando este todavía era un niño.

-( **compañero ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?** )-pregunto Ddraig con duda-( **Solo para que sepas que no importa la decisión que tomes tienes mi completo apoyo compañero** ).

-Gracias Ddraig.

Como Issei vio que no podía pensar encerrado en su casa decidió tomar aire fresco afuera así que se vistió con ropa casual y salió a caminar por un rato.

Durante su caminata Issei miro los alrededores de Kuoh con nostalgia había pasado muchas cosas en todo un año pero también algunos sucesos que lo marcaron, como su "novia" Yuma que lo mato solo por obtener un Sacred Gear poderoso, conocer a Rias Gremory y su sequito, conocer a otros seres sobrenaturales entre muchas otras cosas que paso, fue muchas cosas que el Mismo Issei paso en ellas, pero en vez de entristecerlo solo lo hizo madurar además de que gracias a la experiencia anterior de los peligros que paso en el Digimundo esto ya no le sorprendía mucho.

Luego este vio el mismo parque en el que allí comenzó todo entonces vio una banca y entonces decidió sentarse allí a pensar por un rato después de todo lo sucedido Rias y las chicas decidieron distanciarse para tener lo que dicen ellos una vida normal pero aun así le dolió un poco el que hayan hecho eso más sin embargo no podía enfadarse con ellas pues ellas así lo decidieron aunque lo único que lo enojaba y es que ni siquiera lo hablaron de su relación y eso lo molestaba pues ellas no habían sido sinceras.

Pero para Issei no dejaría que el enojo tomara lo mejor de el así que siguió con sus pensamientos.

Después de unas pocas horas sentado en la banca en el parque de Kuoh Issei finalmente abrió los ojos con una mirada brillante, había tomado una decisión si Rias y las chicas ya no lo necesitaban entonces seguiría su camino, tendría que hacer unas llamadas además de que recordó que Sirzechs le debía un deseo al igual que los líderes de las otras Facciones, pero una cosa quedo en claro en su mente.

Ya no le debía nada a Rias y su grupo, él le había dado todo lo que estaba en sus manos y ella lo aprovecho.

Ya no tenía dudas ni remordimientos.

Ya con esto en mente y aclarado decidió regresar a su casa a descansar ya que le espera un largo día Mañana.

 **Tiempo despues**

Han pasado algunos días desde el parque así que llamo desde el instituto en Odaiba (n/a: no sé cómo se llama el instituto en el Ova si alguno lo saben díganmelo en los comentarios, sin más que decir continuemos) para saber si aún tenía cupos para ir a terminar sus estudios allí, para su suerte si lo tenían así que Issei decidió hacer sus papeles de inscripción además de retirar sus papeles de la academia Kuoh después de ya haber hecho esto finalmente fue al inframundo para hablar con Sirzechs y de paso reunir a los otros líderes pues por lo que se enteraron Issei ya tenía un deseo además de que también debería de hablar con los padres de Rias para cancelar el compromiso y también hablar con los padres de Ravel para hacer lo mismo, los líderes de las Facciones: Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, Odín, Yasaka, Zeus y otros líderes de otras Facciones, muchos pensaron en que debería ascender a clase alta y formar su harem, pero lo dijo Issei los saco del balance totalmente.

-mi deseo es que quiero volver a ser humano y que me extraiga el Sacred Gear, sé que les sorprenderán de lo que dije, pero hay una razón de ello y es que quiero tener una vida tranquila con mis seres queridos y no podré hacerlo como un ser sobrenatural, por eso pido ese deseo ya que después de todo me dijeron que cumplirían cualquier deseo siempre y cuando estuvieran a su alcance ¿no? Y también se preguntaran por qué también quiero que extraigan el Booster Gear y es que como dijo Ddraig el poder atrae el poder y no quiero eso para mi vida normal y mi familia así que por eso se los pido ¿pueden cumplir ese deseo? Eso es todo lo que pido-finalizo Issei.

Para todos los lideres esto los tomo con la guardia baja jamás se esperaron esta clase de deseo pensaron que era una especie de broma de mal gusto, pero al ver la mirada de Issei que estaba mortalmente serio vieron que issei no estaba bromeado.

Esta es la cara de seriedad que tiene solo ignoren los Googles: /images/H7vj5h

Azazel pensó que en verdad el chico tenia huevos al pedirle eso, los demás líderes pensaron que este chico no es como ninguno pues se requería mucho **Valor** para pedirle esa clase de deseo sin ningún miedo pero luego los lideres pensaron en eso y debían admitir que el chico tenía razón ya el chico había hecho mucho por ellos y debían cumplir ese deseo pero ante de ello decidieron preguntar al castaño el porqué de ese deseo ya que presentía que lo que dijo no fue toda la verdad.

Issei decidió contar por qué y esta vez dijo todo lo que ha pasado con el grupo Gremory y entre otras cosas, de allí entendieron más o menos el porqué, Sirzechs se sintió decepcionado de su hermana y se disculpó con el cosa que Issei dijo que no tenía por qué disculparse ya que fue decisión de ellas y que no les hará nada a ellas, cosa que Sirzechs suspiro de Alivio por lo que entonces los líderes decidieron que esta bien el cumplir el deseo que solo necesitarían unos días ya que gracias a la alianza y la combinación de tecnología y magia lograron crear un aparato capaz de no solo retirar los Sacred Gear de los usuarios sin matarlos, sino que también al retirar las Evil Pieces también volverían al usuario a como era antes es decir a su raza anterior completamente sin ninguna alteración o problemas, Issei se puso de acuerdo y esperaría unos días para que el aparato estuviera listo.

 **Tres días después**

Issei fue avisado por parte de Azazel que la maquina esta lista y que Grayfia vendría a buscarla para ir al inframundo dentro de una hora así que Issei empezó a tener una charla con Ddraig ya que él sabía que será la última vez que se hablarían.

-Bueno Ddraig creo que esta será nuestra última vez que hablaremos, si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora.

-( **Bueno antes de eso tengo que asegurarme ¿estás seguro de esto compañero? una vez tomado esta decisión no habrá marcha atrás y no quiero arrepentimientos** ).

-100% seguro Ddraig, lo he estado pensando todo este tiempo si Rias Gremory ya no me necesita al igual que las demás entonces me hare a un lado y seguiré mi propio camino y ese camino no podré hacerlo si aún estoy unido a su nobleza y estando aquí en Kuoh, además de seguir siendo un demonio, y si para eso debo salirme del mundo sobrenatural para siempre entonces que así sea, lamento que esto te incluya en esto Ddraig.

-( **No te disculpes compañero, sabía que tarde o temprano empezarías a tomar tus propias decisiones y seguir tu propio camino, es más estoy orgulloso de que estas madurando y que te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombre de bien, al principio pensé que eras un pervertido sin remedio pero cuando vi tus recuerdos me di cuenta de que no eres tan pervertido sino que eres simplemente una persona que vela por el bien de sus amigos y tus familiares cercanos y que nunca abusarías de mi poder para tus gustos personales, eres el mejor portador que he tenido en este tiempo ya que tu no me viste como un arma ni como una fuente de poder sino como un amigo y eso es algo que te estoy agradecido eternamente, es una lástima de que ya no nos volveremos a ver pues incluso ya hasta tengo un título de cómo te llamarías de seguir siendo mi portador** ).

-¿y como me llamarías con ese título?-pregunto Issei con curiosidad.

-( **Te llamarían: "** _ **El Sekiryuutei del Valor Ardiente**_ **" eso sí que habría sido un gran título, ya que tu inspiras a muchas personas con tu valor incluso tener tu emblema en la armadura habría quedado genial, al menos no eres muy pervertido porque de haber sido un gran pervertido obsesivo de los pechos creo que me habría dado un título diferente y humillante como: "** _ **Dragón Emperador de los Pechos**_ **" eso sí que hubiera sido humillante y me habría dado una depresión muy severa** ).

En el universo canon el original Ddraig estaba llorando de alegría al sentir que su otra contraparte no llevaba ese penoso título.

Volviendo a este fic

-Sí creo que tienes razón en eso sería muy vergonzoso- dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor de tamaño medio en su nuca-sabes creo que extrañare nuestras charlas amigo.

-( **Si yo también compañero… no Hyodou Issei tu eres el mejor portador que he tenido el gusto de conocerte, estoy seguro de que llegaras lejos sin mi espero que en la otra vida nos volvamos a cruzar nuestros caminos nos veremos niño elegido portador del emblema del Valor** ).

-Si adiós Ddraig.

Después de decir esas palabras un círculo mágico celeste apareció en su habitación revelando a Grayfia Lucifuge.

-¿Estás listo Hyodou?

-Sí, ya me despedí de Ddraig así que vámonos.

Después de ello Issei junto a Grayfia fueron transportados por un círculo mágico.

 **Casa Hyodou- varias horas después**

En un círculo mágico aparecieron de nuevo Issei y Grayfia lo cual le dio Gracias a Grayfia por dejarlo en su casa cosa que ella asintió para momento después ella regresase al inframundo.

Issei suspiro al sentirse como humano de nuevo ya no sentía la energía demoniaca ni la dragonica, además de que su brazo ya no era dragonico, sino normal uno humana además tal parece que Ddraig le dio como regalo de despedida que la energía restante dragoniaca de su brazo se convirtiera en energía vital para recuperar toda la vitalidad perdida gracias al Juggernaut Drive además según lo que dijo Ajuka es que su tiempo estipulado de vida es que moriría hasta los 110 años de edad cosa que a issei no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, también aprovecho después de ello de hablar con los padres de Rias y de Ravel sobre la cancelación de ambos compromisos, ellos se sorprendieron y le habían preguntado por qué así que Issei le conto lo que había pasado con Rias y las demás cosa que decepcionaron ambos padres de ambas familias, además de que ya no era demonio ni tampoco el Sekiryuutei ahora solo era un humano normal y corriente así que no tuvieron otra opción que cancelar los compromisos de ambas herederas pero también les pidió de que no les revelara nada de que ya no era un demonio y donde estará eso incluyo a todos los presentes cosa que asintió, ya después de eso se fue al territorio de Tannin para despedirse del dragón que lo entreno duramente y otras personas como Bikou, Kuroka, Le Fay y su rival Valí quien a Issei lo veía como un hermano y también le dejo a cargo de la alianza de las facciones al ya ser ahora el único dragón celestial disponible que queda para mantener la Alianza, también iba a despedirse de los lideres pero ellos dijeron que no lo harían todavía, ya que lo verían en el aeropuerto y les Pregunto a Issei cuando se iría él dijo que dentro de 4 días, así que todavía tenía tiempo de llamar a alguien en Odaiba y pensó llamar a los Yagami.

Sip como ustedes lo leyeron los Yagami para aclarar la madre de Issei es prima de esa familia por parte del padre de su Prima Hikari Yagami.

Bueno ahora debería preparar las maletas e ir a buscar su pasaje ya que debía de estar muy preparado además de que ya le había avisado a sus padres y le dijeron su decisión cosa que ellos entendieron y aprobaron, pues issei sabían que extrañaban a sus viejos amigos.

 **4 días después- Aeropuerto de Kuoh**

Issei estaba en el aeropuerto con sus padres esperando el llama de su vuelo, también se dispuso a revisar que no faltase nada incluyendo asegurarse de no olvidarse sus tres cosas: su foto con sus viejos amigos, su Digivice y su etiqueta con su emblema en su cuello, después de ello se puso a escuchar a sus padres dándoles unos consejos e instrucciones cosa que issei los veía con una gota de sudor en la nuca, debido a que ellos pueden ser un poco exagerados siguieron así hasta que issei oyó una voz conocida.

-No es de mala educación irte sin despedirte ¿no issei?

Issei y sus padres voltearon para ver que eran los líderes de las facciones incluso los otros líderes de otras facciones estaban allí pero ellos no venían solos también estaban otros que no los habían visto los cuales son: Sona, Saji, Kunou, Kiba, Gasper, lord Gremory con su esposa, Grayfia con su hijo Milicas, Gabriel, Penemue, Saiaorg y finalmente para sorpresa de Issei, Raizer, Ophis, Seekvaira, Jaune, Odín y Shiva.

Issei pidió disculpa a los que no pudieron despedir pues pensaban que lo detendrían, pero para sorpresa del elegido ellos se negaron, ya que al ser humano ellos ya no tiene poder sobre el además les alegraba que tomara sus propias decisiones y estando libre de las Gremory que no lo valoraban, siguieron hablando hasta que se oyó un altavoz hablando del siguiente vuelo lo cual indico que Issei debía de abordar así que ya con sus maletas listas y despidiéndose de todos se estaba yendo por las escaleras mecánicas pero una voz le detuvo el avance un momento.

-¿te volveremos a ver Issei-chan?- era Serafall la que hizo esa pregunta, los demás estaban prestando atención a esto vieron voltear y este con una sonrisa respondió.

Imaginen que este es Issei con las maletas: /images/ffe6Qk

-Quien sabe.

Digimon Adventure Tri Opening 1 Sub Español [HD]: watch?v=Q5_PWH_OPk8

Este lo dijo sin dudar mientras ya se iba directo a su vuelo a Odaiba y despidiéndose de los demás con la mano.

 _Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberu sa oh my love_

Issie ya estaba en el avión mientras este estaba viendo por última vez la ciudad de Kuoh, sabía que no lo volvería a ver por un tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que volvería algún día en un futuro Lejano.

 _Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte_

 _Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni ikou_

 _Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa_

 _Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai_

Mientras dentro del aeropuerto estaban todos los líderes del mundo Sobrenatural y a los demás junto con sus padres viendo el avión despegar con sonrisas en sus rostros, ya que tenían la sensación de que volverían a ver a su amigo y ser querido muy pronto mientras dijeron en sus mentes: _**nos volveremos a ver ex-Sekiryuutei del Valor Ardiente**_.

 _Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou_

 _Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai_

 _Mientras Issei se estaba relajando en el avión pues sabía que el viaje será un poco largo, mientras este sin saber que en Odaiba se va a adentrar en una aventura con sus viejos amigos y sus compañeros digimon junto con una nueva amiga._

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja_

 _Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo_

 _Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberu sa oh my love_

Aunque la oscuridad caiga en el mundo humano y en el Digimundo mientras Issei y los niños elegidos y sus compañeros Digimon estén allí, mientras sus emblemas brillen batallaran para proteger a ambos mundos y a sus seres queridos, ahora es cuando la aventura Digievoluciona.

En ello se ve otro aeropuerto diferente al anterior a issei bajando al aeropuerto mientras este con una sonrisa dijo.

-he vuelto.

 **Fin del Prologo**

 **Nota del Autor:** bueno como vieron este es un fic de prueba a ver si les gusta esto es algo que tenía en mente así que decidí escribirlo como dije anteriormente es un fic de prueba y por algunas dudas dejen sus comentarios o escríbanme por Mp bueno sin más nos vemos.

See you later.


	2. Cap 1 Reencuentro con viejos amigos

**Digimon Tri DxD**

 **Antes de comenzar había puesto este fic como uno de prueba para ver como reaccionaban, después de todo eso es algo que tenía en mente después de que puse el Fic de Megaman la leyenda renace, imaginen mi sorpresa cuando vi los Review, definitivamente no me esperaba que les gustase el prólogo y me hayan dado todo esas review de forma positiva , por eso les pido gracias por los Review en verdad me animan a seguir con esta historia y también les pido que apoyen también a mi otra historia después de todo es el primer proyecto que se me ocurrió, este es el segundo y gracias por su apoyo y ahora responderé algunos de los Review:**

 **Anakin Namikaze: gracias por el apoyo y review amigo y respondiendo la pregunta quién sabe, quizás agregue algo de esas series dependiendo de cómo avance en esta historia, pero una cosa te puedo asegurar, voy a cambiar algunas partes de este ova que no me gustaron.**

 **Ronaldc v2** : **gracias**

 **ZeedMilleniunmon** **: gracias y sobre la reacción de los otros elegidos digamos que les dará mucho gusto ver a un viejo amigo y camarada de nuevo, además de que la reacción de las facciones con respecto a eso lo veras más adelante pero de algo te puedo asegurar esto será algo que los lideres no podrán olvidar por mucho tiempo.**

 **Acnologia: gracias y sobre las Gremory ya tengo planeado el cómo hacerlo y solo puedo decirlo a través de esta frase: "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y para lo de pareja es algo que los dejare al final de este capítulo ya que habrá algunas revelaciones y lo de tus ideas espero escucharlas de todas maneras.**

 **Fangs of death** **: thanks my friend.**

 **Kratos: gracias.**

 **Bueno y sin más les dejo el capítulo, pero antes de ello voy a aclararles una cosa este capítulo será de relleno debido a que quiero llenar algunos agujeros en esta historia por si tienen algunas dudas, pero no se preocupen después de este ya vendrá el comienzo de la ova original, Bueno ya aclarado esto comencemos.**

 **Cap. 1. Reencuentro con viejos amigos y comenzando de nuevo.**

En ello se ve otro aeropuerto diferente al anterior a Issei bajando al aeropuerto mientras este con una sonrisa dijo.

-He vuelto.

Issei después de viajar el avión llenar papeles y buscar sus maletas él estaba viendo por algunos lados hasta que los vio allí estaban los señores Yagami, Susumu Yagami el tío de Issei y el primo de su madre y Yuuko Yagami esposa de Susumu Yagami y tía, pero también estaba su prima que tiene 14 años de edad de cabello castaño corto con flequillo y ojos de color entre rosa y canela, issei debía de admitir que su prima se veía que había crecido.

Imagen de cómo estaba vestida: /images/rTsm7B

-¡primo Issei!-Hikari sin tiempo que perder corrió hacia su primo dándole un fuerte abrazo cosa que este correspondió de inmediato-te extrañe mucho primo.

-cómo has estado Hikari y yo también te extrañe- se separaron de su abrazo para verse mutuamente-vaya en el tiempo que estuve fuera te has vuelto muy linda Hikari.

-I-Issei no digas eso me apenas-dijo Hikari con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas pero no ocultando su sonrisa.

Luego Issei se dirigió a sus tíos hablándoles de cómo habían estado entre otras cosas y con ello se fueron con las maletas a llevar a issei a su hogar y mientras estaban en el carro empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Issei como era Kuoh el instituto los estudios y Hikari también le pregunto cómo era el sitio y las personas allí por lo que Issei le contesto casi todas las preguntas a su hermana y sus tíos omitiendo del hecho de que también conoció a personas de lo sobrenatural, por lo que entonces decidió no comentar nada de eso suficiente tuvo de que sus tíos supieran que tanto él y Hikari eran los niños elegidos con sus Digimon, no querían agregar otro peso en ellos además de lo de su fallida cita con su ex novia Raynare y de que lo habían asesinado, nop definitivamente se llevaría ese secreto a su tumba, ya que si Hikari se entera de esto se pondría a llorar y también se pondría muy sobreprotectora con él ya que su prima lo quiere demasiado.

Después de que llegaron al hogar de sus tíos ellos más su prima se prestaron en ayudar con issei con sus maletas, cosa que el acepto después de que terminaron de colocar sus pertenencias en su viejo cuarto Issei decidió descansar, aunque el viaje no fue largo igual lo cansaba un poco así que tomo una siesta.

Dos horas después sus tíos lo llamaron para el almuerzo y este junto con su prima fueron a comer durante el almuerzo comenzaron a hacerles otra vez las preguntas a Issei como era Kuoh la academia sus estudios y si ha tenido amigos, pero sobre todo si ya ha tenido novia, esto puso muy nervioso a Issei definitivamente no hablaría de su ex novia Raynare ni de que ella lo asesino, así que tuvo que decir una verdad a medias acerca de ello, porque conociendo a su prima se pondría muy sobreprotectora con cualquier "lagartona" como ella diría que se acercara a su querido primo además también dijo de las personas que el conoció y que casi lo tachan de pervertido debido a que casi siempre estaba en compañía de Matsuda y Motohama el Dúo de pervertidos de esa academia y de que como este no tena ningún club tuvo que ir a lo del club del ocultismo debido a que lo malo de esa academia es que no tenía club de soccer, después de todo a Issei le encanta el soccer y Issei no se imaginaba así mismo jugando tenis o yendo en unas clases de Kendo.

Después de ello las cosas empezaron a desarrollarse normalmente mientras este Hablaba con Hikari preguntando como estaban los demás y que si algunos de ellos sabían de su llegada, cosa que ella negó y le pregunto si le daría aviso a de reunirse, ya que issei pensó que quizás les daría una sorpresa cosa que a Hikari le pareció una muy buena idea y fue a hacer unas llamadas, Issei sonrió había algunas cosas que no cambiaban y es que sin importar el tiempo que pasaba Hikari se comportaban como toda un Ángel a pesar de que ellos no eran primos de sangre.

Si como ustedes están leyendo Issei y Hikari no son primos de sangre, él porque es muy sencillo Sara hyodou (n/a: nombre inventado) tenía un serio problema y es que no podía tener hijos naturalmente cosa que ella quedo devastada al oír la noticia ya que ella quería ser madre y su esposo Matías Hyodou (n/a: otro nombre inventado) se le ocurrió la idea de adoptar un niño, cosa que al principio no le gustó la idea a Sara, pero después de pensarlo acepto la idea y cuando fueron a un orfanato que entonces encontraron al pequeño Issei y este todavía era un bebe, este había sido abandonado por su madre biológica y cuando Sara vio a ese bebe su sentido Maternal se encendió y se encariño rápido del bebe por lo que entonces se llevaron al bebe issei y lo criaron y cuidaron como si fuera el suyo, esto Issei se enteró cuando tenía 12 años un año después desde los sucesos del Digimundo cuando fue a visitar a sus padres en sus vacaciones y fue cuando le dijeron la verdad cosa que al principio Issei se sorprendió de esto pero luego este se calmó y le preguntaron el porqué, sus padres le dijeron todo lo que sucedió y que su madre era estéril fue de allí que lo comprendió todo y les dio un abrazo a sus padres y les dijo que sin importar que no sean sus padres biológicos igual los quería como sus padres y que eso no cambiaría nada cosas que sus padres lloraron de alegría y correspondieron a su abrazo, Issei les pregunto a sus padres quienes más sabían de esto ellos les dijeron que sus abuelos y sus tíos lo saben pero su prima no y Issei les pidió que no se lo dijeran a su prima después de todo ella es todavía joven, cosa que sus padres asintieron y les dijeron a sus tíos de esto cosa que se pusieron de acuerdo.

Y hasta el día de hoy Hikari no sabe de este secreto y no lo hará hasta que saquen el tema.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio uno de los cuadro de fotos una de ellas después de que regresaron al mundo humano.

Imagen: /images/RzCojf (solo ignora a los Digimon).

Y otra foto en los últimos días de vacaciones de verano antes de ir a Kuoh varios meses después de derrotar a Malomyotismon.

Imagen: /images/VRyigq

fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando hikari le aviso de que ya le aviso a sus amigos y que dijo que se reunirían mañana en el centro de Odaiba y que sería al mediodía y cabe destacar que no les había dicho acerca de que issei estaba aquí, simplemente dijo que era una sorpresa, (n/a: nos estamos refiriendo a Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe y Takeru, ya que Mimi está en Estados Unidos ella no estará en la reunión, sin embargo ella se enterara pronto sin nada más que agregar continuemos) además de que Davis, Yolei, Cody y ken llegaran más tarde.

Issei tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ya no podía esperar hasta mañana para ver a sus amigos.

 **Al día siguiente en el centro de Odaiba**

en el centro de Odaiba tanto Issei como Hikari estaban en el centro de Odaiba aunque claro como todavía era temprano se dispusieron a caminar por un rato en el centro para Issei le estaba llegando la nostalgia en verdad extrañaba Odaiba por sus grandes tiendas y sitios y pudo ver que esto no había cambiado mucho durante su ausencia, ya llegando casi al mediodía Issei se escondió en una parte del centro esperando la señal unos minutos después empezaron a llegar cada uno de los niños elegidos ya casi adultos los cuales issei los reconoció enseguida.

El primero en llegar es Matt tiene 17 años y su cabello rubio se volvió más oscuro y se acortó. Sus flecos se parecen a los mismos flecos que tenía en su preadolescente definitivamente el mismo que conoces.

Mientras Sora es una también en sus 17 años tiene su mismo flequillo peinado hacia la derecha al igual que su color de cabello que es un naranja precioso además de que viene con Matt.

Izzy aún conserva su estilo de peinado solo que ahora se ve mayor y se veía ya no tan cerrado como antes.

Joe para sorpresa de Issei sí que había cambiado ya que su cabello que antes lo había dejado crecer un poco ahora es corto con flecos en cada lado y usa lentes negros con un rectángulo y un marco plateado. Definitivamente casi del mismo modo cuando aún eran niños.

Y finalmente estaba T.K quien no había cambiado mucho solo que este se veía más animado y también alegre y un poco más maduro aunque al parecer también se ve alguien que le gustaba coquetear un poco con las chicas, al igual que con su hermano, solo que la diferencia es que él sabe controlarse y es más amable y atento.

Aunque es una lástima que no estaba Mimi ya que ella todavía se encuentra en estados unidos.

-Hola Hikari para que nos reuniste a todos-pregunto Matt.

-Bueno quería darles una sorpresa –dijo Hikari con una sonrisa lo cual los puso a todos en dudas hasta que hikari dijo- ya puedes salir.

Cuando dijo eso todos se fijaron en la pared y salió una persona pero cuando lo vieron tuvieron dos reacciones la primera fue sorpresa al ver quien era y la otra fue alegría al ver quien había vuelto.

-Hola a todos.

- **ISSEI** -todos se pusieron felices al ver quien era se acercaron a saludarlo y sobretodo les había preguntado cuando había vuelto a odaiba entre otras cosas.

Después de ello todos los Jóvenes elegidos (excepto Mimi) estaban caminando. Hablando de cualquier cosa además de que le han preguntado a Issei como era Kuoh y que había hecho desde que entro en la preparatoria de Kuoh Issei le conto todo lo que había pasado omitiendo lo sobrenatural obviamente, además de muchas cosas que paso allí cosa que Yamato le dio bastante risa.

-¿Tu un pervertido?- Matt se estaba riendo de lo lindo al escuchar lo que issei le estaban contando- por dios Issei no sabía esas mañas tuyas vaya que te lo tenías bien guardadito.

-Oh vamos Matt, sabes que yo no soy un pervertido, bueno tal vez un poco pero nunca espiaría a las mujeres de Kendo cambiándose de ropa eso culpa a mis dos compañeros Matsuda y Motohama quienes al parecer era unos grandes pervertidos y ellos me culpan a mí, además de que también esparcen rumores de los cuales no son ciertos, además de que tienen envidia, solo porque estaba en un club de los cuales la mayoría estaban compuesto de chicas y agregando de que soy guapo eso solo los hizo envidiarme más.

-A cual club hablas Issei- pregunto Izzy.

-Al club de ocultismo, ya que allá no tenía club de Futbol y ustedes saben que no tuve otra opción, ya que no me imagino a mí mismo en un Club de tenis o en un Club de Kendo.

-Cierto- apoyo Sora.

-¿Por cierto Issei quienes habitaban en ese club?- pregunto Joe con curiosidad.

-Estaban las dos chicas más populares de la academia Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima, además de que también estaban otras las cuales una es una es un año menor que yo que se llama Koneko Toujou, y otro es un varón que se llama Yuuto Kiba, también estaba una Italiana que es Asia Argento y otra que también vino del mismo país la cual es una chica ruda que se llama Xenovia Quarta y finalmente mi otra amiga de la Infancia Irina Shidou, oh cierto y están dos más que viene en el mismo Año que Koneko su nombre es Gasper Vladi aunque al principio la vi como una linda niña, pero luego Rías me confirmo de que es un Varón y que se viste de niña solo porque la ropa de chica es más cómoda ese fue el momento más incómodo de mi vida y por ultimo una chica muy Tsundere que se llama Ravel Phoenix.

Finalizo Issei mientras los otros se estaban muriendo de risa por las desventuras y momentos que tuvo Issei.

-Bueno en lo de guapo eso no puedo negarlo- murmuro Hikari con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

-Y por cierto Matt ¿tú y Sora están saliendo?- al hacer esa pregunta tanto matt y sora se sonrojaron.

-S-si

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Dos meses después de que saliste a Kuoh- dijo Matt un tanto apenado- ¿no te molesta?

Issei solo alzo una ceja.

-¿Porque debería molestarme? En vez de ello debo felicitarte, además a Sora la veo como una hermana, pero eso si-acercándose a Matt con una mirada amenazadora logrando intimidarlo-si la haces llorar te golpeare tanto que ni tu padre te reconocerá.

-B-bien

Luego de un rato apareció otro grupo que Issei no los había visto en un buen tiempo.

Imagen: /images/pGyUFG (solo ignoren la ropa de escuela).

(n/a: aquí en este capítulo los de 02 todavía no están desaparecidos, pero ya en el capítulo siguiente ya no aparecerán

-Davis chicos es bueno verlos.

-Senpai-dijo Davis corriendo hacia Issei-ha pasado un buen tiempo ¿cuándo regreso?

-Ayer en la tarde Davis y es bueno ver que están bien como lo están Yolei, Cody y Ken- los otros saludaron contentos al ver quien había regresado.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron caminando en el centro de Odaiba hablando y divirtiendo como no lo hacían hace tiempo cosa que Issei sonrió con satisfacción extrañaba estos tiempos cuando eras normal además de estas reuniones.

Después de que el grupo regresaron a sus casas Issei y Hikari también regresaron juntos a su casa ya que debían levantarse temprano pues ya mañana comenzara el último año de preparatoria.

 **Al día siguiente**

En la entrada del apartamento Hikari estaba esperando a su primo, al parecer no había cambiado esa maña de no levantarse temprano, además sabía que la preparatoria de su hermano esta en caminos diferentes a su instituto, pero debía de al menos despedirse de su primo y desearle suerte después de todo no lo vería pero por poco tiempo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su primo Issei con su uniforme el cual consistía en una chaqueta con botones azul claro debajo de una camisa blanca abierta con corbata azul, chaleco azul marino, pantalones negros y zapatillas de deporte.

Imagen: /images/U8hEDj

Ya una vez despidiéndose de sus padres/tíos salieron en caminos diferentes, mientras que Issei iba en su bicicleta (n/a: la vieja confiable XD) ya habiendo llegado al instituto fue a la dirección a buscar su horario, una vez obtenido el director guio a Issei en donde un profesor lo estaba esperando una vez hecho esto el profesor dejo pasar al nuevo y este se presentó.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Issei Hyodou vengo de una pequeña ciudad llamado Kuoh espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

-¿tienen algunas preguntas para Hyodou?

Una alumna levanto su mano.

-¿tienes novia?

-Bueno antes tuve una pero no congeniamos y bueno nos terminamos separándonos, así que no actualmente no tengo novia-( _ni que decir que mi "novia" es una Ángel caído y esta me asesino, luego me revivieron, para luego más adelante ser asesinada por mi "ex-prometida", definitivamente no voy a decir eso o me tacharan de loco_ ).

-¿alguien más?

Un alumno levanto la mano.

-¿porque ahora te viniste aquí a estudiar? Después de todo de por lo que he oído en la academia Kuoh allí te asegura una carrera exitosa en tu vida, porque te fuiste de allí?

-digamos que prefiero graduarme en mi tierra y en mi hogar, créanlo o no antes vivía aquí en Odaiba mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Kuoh debido al trabajo de mi padre, además de que dijiste de que allá en la academia Kuoh te asegura una carrera exitosa eso no es mentira, el problema es que la mayoría de la gente de allá en esa academia son chicas y la minoría son chicos, además de que las chicas de allá son un tanto "hormonales" si sabes lo que quiero decir y no tengo muy gratos recuerdos de ellos en las que me tachan de pervertido y eso que yo no hice nada, es por eso decidí cambiar de instituto, y otra cosa que agregar es que no había un club del cual yo quería meterme.

-¿en cuál?- pregunto otro alumno a lo lejos.

-al del futbol, allá no tienen ese club.

El maestro volvió a preguntar.

-¿alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie contesto, al parecer ya no tenían preguntas.

Después de la presentación el profesor también se presentó.

-Cierto también olvide presentarme a partir de hoy soy su nuevo profesor de caligrafía mi nombre es Daigo Nishijima.

(n/a: díganme que no han llorado por este hombre hecho héroe, porque yo sí)

Ya pasado varias horas Issei se inscribió en el club de futbol en donde allí le estaban poniendo a prueba por medio de un partido de práctica, a lo cual para Issei era la forma perfecta de ver si no había perdido su toque en el futbol, después de todo en Kuoh no tenían un club de Futbol y agregando con todo lo que sucedió en el mundo sobrenatural quería ver si aún tenía su talento y este sin darse cuenta Davis y Hikari estaban allí viéndolo, además de otros que estaban viendo a Issei a través de una bola de cristal, a través de la magia y el mencionado no se daba cuenta de ello.

 **Inframundo Grigori- Oficina de Azazel**

En la oficina Azazel estaba viendo lo que hace Issei, pero este no estaba solo estaba Sona, Saji, Yasaka, Ajuka, Ophis, Kunou, Sairaorg, Raiser, Seekvaira, Miguel, Penemue, Kiba, Gasper, Grayfia junto con su hijo Milicas, también el equipo de Vali y finalmente Gabriel.

Sirzech y Serafall no pudieron venir debido a que tenían mucho trabajo en el inframundo, por eso Sirzech mando a su esposa e hijo para que le dijeran la situación con Issei.

Cada uno de ellos estaban interesados en lo que hacía en su vida privada, ya que lo que consiguió Azazel de Issei es muy poca información lo que obtuvo, al igual que Sirzech, serafall y Sona, después de todo había cosas que no sabían de Issei, por lo que en el mismo día de la extracción segura de la Booster Gear Azazel durmió a Issei para que la extracción no fuese tan dolorosa, pero también mientras estaba dormido este junto con Odín le lanzaron un hechizo sin que el castaño se diese cuenta de que con esto podían ver lo que el castaño hacen como si esto fuese una película quizás con esto podían vigilar el proceso de Issei ahora que volvió a ser un humano común y corriente y saber más del castaño ya que como se mencionó anteriormente ninguno de los seres sobrenaturales sabían sobre el pasado de Issei, incluso Azazel intento hackear la base de datos de Japon en donde contenía la información de cada persona, para Azazel eso era pan comido ya que siempre conseguía la información de cada persona que él quería investigar incluso sus antecedentes, pero desgraciadamente no pudo obtener nada más que lo básico, ya que al parecer el gobierno oculta información importante de Issei, como si ellos supieran algo importante de Issei y ellos no, por lo que este hechizo era la única manera de saber que más secretos tenia Issei y que los estaba ocultando.

 **De vuelta en la preparatoria de Odaiba**

El partido de practica ya había comenzado, al principio issei no capturaba o pasaba bien el balón y no podía culparlo ya que en Kuoh no tenía campos de futbol ni club y para variar estaba fuera de práctica, pero ya a los diez minutos Issei recupero el ritmo y recordó como jugar y hacer los pases y para sorpresa de todos issei logro el primer gol haciendo que su equipo, además de que ya había pasado unos 30 minutos y todos tomaron un descaso pero para sorpresa de todos issei no estaba totalmente cansado, es mas no estaba muy sudado y podía durar más tiempo cuando fueron al segundo tiempo issei sin dudar empezó a anotar muchos goles pero también dejo que su equipo pudiera jugar y anotar otros más y cuando termino el partido ya estaban 10 a 0. Los demás estaban sorprendidos al igual que issei, pero luego recordó por qué todavía no estaba del todo cansado, salió de sus pensamientos al ver a todo su equipo rodeándolo con estrellas en los ojos y preguntando al unísono.

-Cuál es tu secreto de esa gran condición Issei-sama-dijeron su equipo al mismo tiempo.

-Ehhh bueno…-( _como demonios voy a decirles que obtuve este cuerpo y esta condición física debido a mi desquiciado entrenador y sus muy espartanos tipos de entrenamiento de los cuales me hicieron pasar un infierno esquivando sus bolas de fuego que pueden destruir montañas, trepando montañas sobreviviendo a climas extremos y sobre todo enfrentándome a él en muchos combates y para variar es un ex rey dragón gigante del tamaño de un edificio de 6 pisos que incluso daría pelea a un Digimon de nivel ultra, aunque creo entender por qué no estoy tan cansado Azazel me dijo que aunque ya no tenga la fuerza de un demonio reencarnado aún tengo fuerza humana y resistencia aunque mucho más de lo normal_ )- pues mucho ejercicio, comer bien y entrenar todos los días jajaja.

-Kyaaa Issei-sama.

Oh genial había atraído demasiado la atención de las chicas y también quizás allí mismo se halla formado un grupo de fangirls.

-( _Creo que ahora estoy comenzando a entender a Matt y Kiba porque no les gusta llamar la atención, sobre todo el de las chicas en Kuoh, ya estoy empezando a extrañar esos tiempos en la que estaba solo pero mas tranquilo_ )-salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Davis y Hikari acercándose a Issei.

-Vaya senpai cuando dijiste que no habías jugado al futbol por mucho tiempo no estabas bromeando.

-Si ha pasado tiempo que no he practicado. Me siento algo oxidado.

-Pero al menos lo hiciste bien primo Issei recuperaste el ritmo a tiempo.

-Si al menos no perdí mi toque.

 **De vuelta en Grigory**

Sorpresa era la reacción de los principales líderes y de los demás incluyendo el equipo de Vali, ya que no esperaban que Issei al que los alumnos de Kuoh lo inculpaban injustamente de pervertido, tuviera semejante talento al jugar futbol, pero luego entendieron que en la academia Kuoh no tenían canchas de futbol, por eso es que Issei no estuvo en ningún club hasta que Rias lo reencarno y este se vio obligado a entrar en el Club de Ocultismo.

-Vaya mi alumno sí que se lo tenía bien guardadito ese talento.

Luego Kiba hablo.

-Guau no sabía que Issei-kun fuera tan talentoso en el futbol.

-G-Guau Issei-Senpai es increíble- hablo esta vez Gasper sorprendido de que su Senpai tuviese tal talento luego Sona hablo.

-Si es una pena que en la academia no instalaran las canchas de futbol, ni tampoco se ha creado ese club sino ahí se hubiera desenvuelto mejor en esa materia, creo que ya tenemos un plan para colocar algo más en la academia Kuoh cuando este comience la otra semana.

-Cierto hablare con Sirzechs acerca de esto cuando esté libre de su trabajo, quizás nos ayude con esto- dijo Azazel.

-También hablare con mi hermana para que me ayude con esto después de todo ella me debe un favor-dijo Sona acomodándose los lentes mientras se hacía una nota mental de ello.

-No pensé que Hyodou tuviera ese talento- fue la opinión de Vali al ver a su ex rival.

Mientras que su equipo estaba de acuerdo, Kuroka pensó.

-( _mira lo que hiciste Shirone dejaste ir a un gran partido para renacer a nuestra raza por un cara bonita, aunque es una lástima que Issei-nya no esté interesado en mi de ser así lo hubiese hecho mío hace mucho tiempo Nya, porque hombre como el casi no hay Nya_ ).

 **De vuela a la preparatoria de Odaiba**

Issei suspiro mientras estaba saliendo de la academia por suerte no estaba solo estaban todos sus amigo incluyendo el grupo del 02 que estaban allí hablando de cualquier tema de ocurrencia y otras cosas Issei al ver esto no pudo ocultar una sonrisa era bueno estar con sus viejos amigos, quizás no se verían por mucho tiempo debido a sus deberes de escuelas y otras cosas, pero tal parece que su amistad con ellos seguía intacto al igual de fuerte que antes de irse y esperaba que esto siguiese así, es una lástima que el Grupo de las Gremory decidieron separarse de el sin ningún aviso, pues se habrían llevado bien con sus viejos amigos pero ya no valía la pena llorar por la leche derramada, lo único que le queda de hacer es seguir adelante y no mirar atrás, después de todo ellas fueron quienes rompieron su promesa no el así que vive el presente y no llores por tu pasado, con un nuevo pensamiento acompaño a sus amigos y camaradas a su caminata y disfrutando el rato sin saber que más adelante muchas cosas relacionados con los Digimon el Digimundo y el mundo humano estaban muy cerca y vendría desastres futuros , pero sin importar lo que viene más adelante mientras los antiguos niños estén juntos podrán enfrentar cualquier adversidad, porque ahora es cuando la aventura Digievoluciona.

 **Nota del Autor:** bueno como dije anteriormente, no esperaba que mi segunda historia les gustara y aquí tienen el primer capítulo también fue algo corto pero fue necesario ya en el otro capítulo comenzara como en el Ova solo que habrá algunos cambios que no creo que sean muchos, pero si necesarios entre ellos la muerte de Leomon, es decir diablos pobre Leomon ya lo están haciendo muy a lo Krillin, primero fue en Digimon Adventure por defender a Mimi, eso me entristeció y lo entiendo, luego en Digimon Tamers que digamos intento de hacer cambiar de opinión a Beelzemon y este despiadadamente lo mata solo por decirle una verdad que aunque dolorosa fue muy cierta y Luego en el Ova lo mata debido a que bajo la guardia porque nunca se esperó que Meicomon perdiera el control y lo termino Matándolo y para variar en el mundo Real, eso definitivamente lo voy a cambiar.

También para aclararles es que a Issei quiero dejarle solo con una chica y no habrá Harem para aquellos fanáticos del Harem, yo estaba pensando en que debía quedarse con Hikari debido a que como leyeron ellos pueden ser primos pero no están relacionados con sangre e incluso los Padres de Hikari lo saben, así que esto no es Incesto por eso les digo si les gusta esa pareja, sino también están las dos chicas que pondré a continuación.

-Mimi Tachikawa.

-Meiko Mochizuki.

Esas son las dos chicas que se me ocurren, eso sí díganme por qué lo quieren como pareja a Issei y si no me convencen entonces saldrá como IsseixHikari y eso será definitivo, y hablo enserio.

Como dije a finales de Noviembre estaré de viaje y no me dará tiempo de escribir hasta año nuevo así que no los veré un tiempo pero igual estaré pendiente en la página.

En fin eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Comenten dejen preview y sobre todo mándeme PM si tiene algunas dudas.

See you later.


End file.
